It is known to provide hysteresis forces for both dampers in a series damper. Unfortunately, the prior art does not teach a means for providing a hysteresis force in one damper of a series damper and not in the other damper of the series damper.
Thus, there is a long-felt need to provide a series damper to provide a hysteresis force in only one damper of the series damper.